Secrecy
by Has-a-llama
Summary: Two vampires living in the modern world meet a few humans and all hell breaks out.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrecy**

How would you like to be me? To live in the middle of nowhere, and to keep to yourself? I've seen so many people pass my lonely house, but no one ever stops. It's like they don't know I'm here. The truth is, they don't know. No one knows, I'd like to keep it that way, or at least I think I do. I don't live completely on my own though, I have Kalsafer with me. If I had it my way I'd have talked to the humans long ago, but Kalsafer is right, it'd be a bad idea. My name's Nathan, and I'm a vampire.

**Simone's point of view**

"To the airport we go!" I said happily to Morghan.

"Okay, okay, hold on, I'm not ready yet!" she replied.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Don't worry, Sierra's not even here yet!"

I sat in a chair next to the window so I could see when Sierra got here. I saw her car pull up to the driveway. "She's here!" I yelled excitedly.

I grabbed my bags and ran outside. I put them in the back of Sierra's car and ran to get Morghan.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" She said.

Maybe I was annoying her? No that's not possible.

"Hey." Morghan greeted Sierra.

"Hey you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe we're finally going home! Not that I don't like Europe but I'm glad we're going to be home for Christmas." Morghan answered.

"Back to Portland we go!" I exclaimed.

We got into the rental car and drove to the airport. We quickly boarded the plane and anxiously waited for it to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan's point of view.**

I should have known something bad would happen today! It's Friday the 13th. For a vampire it's extremely dangerous. Most humans take today for granted but we know better. No one hunts today. But Kalsafer decided to anyway.

"Kalsafer! You can't hunt today! It's to dangerous, what if something happens?"

"Nathan, nothing's going to happen. It's just a superstition!" he argued.

"Yes but it's true!" I shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it should mean something!" I replied.

"Bye Nathan." Kalsafer said.

Then he walked out the door. I sighed, just because he's lived longer he thinks he's the boss.

**Morghan's point of view**

I should have known, flying on the 13th, on Friday the 13th!, I should have known something would happen, but I didn't.

We'd been flying a long time and were almost home, when the red lights in the plane started flashing. A siren sounded and the lights flashed brighter. Everyone started screaming.

"Please remain calm, we are having some minor issues, please reach above you and put on your parachute," Came the voice from the speakers. "We will be evacuating the plane immediately."

More screaming. Well at least I'd beenparachuting before. Me Simone and Sierra had parachuted in Africa, the same time we helped the children in Africa.

"How could you do this?" I whispered to my Gnomes.

"It wasn't us." they said in my head.

"Fine. I'm sorry for blaming you." I replied.

I knew it was important to stay calm in a situation such as this one, so I calmly got my parachute and strapped it on. I watched Sierra and Simone do the same. We walked to the open plane door where a parachute specialist began talking to us.

"Have you parachuted before?" He asked.

"Yes." we replied confidently.

"Are you confident you can go by yourselves?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then my luck be with you." he said.

We held hands and jumped. We formed a triangle and pulled to cords on our parachutes. It was like Saving the children in Africa all over again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sierra's point of view**

We gently landed on the ground and I fell over.

"Sierra get up!" said Morghan.

"No!!!! I'm dying!" I teased.

"Come on!" Simone said to Morghan, "We're all okay, lighten up."

"No, where are we?" Morghan asked.

"We're not dead, and we're in the USA by now." I replied.

"Let's walk North!" Simone suggested.

"Okay but...which way is that?" Morghan asked.

"This way!" Simone said pointing to her left.

"Are you sure?" Mo asked.

"No." she replied.

"It's all we have to go on." I pointed out.

"Okay then." Morghan sighed.

We walked all day, in the hot, hot sun. HA HA! It wasn't hot at all. It was cold, I could feel a storm coming in.

**Kalsafer's point of view**

I walked out the door and began my search for food. What I wouldn't give for human blood! Though it was against our laws to kill humans, I'd be killed myself if that happened. Suddenly I scented something in the air, humans, there were three of them. By themselves? Why? This was the middle of nowhere. I decided to follow them and see what they were up to.

**Simone's point of view**

"Morghan, Sierra, did you see that?" I asked as I saw the bushes moving.

"No Simone." Sierra replied.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"You want my honest opinion?" morghan asked. "I think it's an animal, maybe a bird or a rabbit."

"But what if it's one of the guys from the flight?" I added.

"What if it's not?"

"What if it's that cute guy who sat in the seat in front of us?" Sierra asked.

"It's a critter okay, leave it at that." Morghan said.

I sighed, no way I would convince Morghan otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalsafer's point of view**

I decided it was time to show myself before I scared them to much. I stepped out of the bushes and waved.

"Hey are you from the flight?" the red haired one asked.

"No, I'm just out here today, what flight?" I asked.

"The one we just jumped from. It crashed behind us somewhere." answered the black haired one.

"Ohh...okay, I'll pretend I know what your talking about." I laughed.

"Works for me." said the curly haired brown one.

"I'm Morghan." said the red haired one.

"I'm Simone." said the black haired one.

"I'm Sierra." said the brown haired one.

"I'm Kalsafer." I introduced myself.

"Kalsafer? That's an interesting name, where are you from?" Morghan asked.

"Oh, I'm from Switzerland." I lied, I couldn't tell her the truth, could I?

"Cool," Sierra said, "We're all from Oregon. Might that be where we are now?"

"Sorry no, your in Montana." I answered.

"We'll that's nice then..." Simone looked around, "...How do we get back?"

"I think we should keep walking, we'll get somewhere eventually." Sierra said.

"You don't seem like your prepared to be going anywhere in the cold. It's getting ready to storm, maybe even snow, you never know." I replied.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Morghan asked.

I couldn't leave them in the cold to die could I? Well of course I could then when they died I could come back and drink their blood, ha ha like I'd ever actually do that. But they were alive know so... "Follow me." I sighed reluctantly.

I might have just made the biggest mistake of my long lived life.

**Nathan's point of view**

I should have known better, but I didn't. I went against my better judgement and went outside to eat the rabbit. Yeah I know that doesn't sound so bad, and it wouldn't have been if I'd taken it inside and eaten it like a human...but I didn't. I simply grabbed the rabbit and tore into it. So now your probably saying, "that's not so bad, you are a vamp, aren't you?" And it's true, I am a vamp but what happened next was why it was so terrible.

**Morghan's point of view**

We followed Kalsafer for a while, not daring to say a word in his presence, until we got to a house. The house was no small thing, in fact, it was rather large. It filled me with joy to see a house that most likely had food, and water inside it. Then my joy became a twisted feeling, somewhere between joy and disgust. I saw another guy holding a dead rabbit, it's fur was matted and the guys face was bloody. He licked l the blood from his lips. Kalsafer...growled?, at him and he looked up...growled? Really? He dropped the rabbit and stared at us, then at Kalsafer, and then back to us.

"Shit." he hissed then he stood up and walked inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalsafer's point of view**

When I get a chance, I'll wring his neck!

**Nathan's point of view**

I'm dead aren't I? I'm dead.

**Sierra's point of view**

My initial thought was VAMPIRE! Then I realized that this was reality, there were no vampires. Then I realized there was no reality, only walls you put around yourself, I also realized that these guys couldn't possibly be vamps or we'd be dead by now. Simone obviously didn't think the same way I did.

"AHHHHH! We're all going to be eaten!" she yelled, running around in small circles.

"SIMONE! Stop it!" Morghan demanded.

"Sorry, I'm just kidding." she apologized.

"I'm sorry about Simone, her rocker is covered in dust." I said to Kalsafer.

"I'm off my rocker!" Simone laughed.

"Yes my mental friend, yes you are." Kalsafer laughed.

"If you don't mind my asking, What was that we just witnessed?" Morghan asked.

"My brother, being stupid." Kalsafer said, It seemed like he had more to say but didn't want to.

"Okay..." I agreed.

**Simone's point of view**

He he, I'm off my rocker. I laughed to myself.

We followed Kalsafer into the house. The house was very open, there was a large projector screen in the living room, and couches surrounding it. I looked at the stairs and at the top stood the guy who had been eating the rabbit. He was in new clothes and had washed his hair. He walked down the stairs and Kalsafer stared at him. He had black skater hair and a model's face.

"You, are dead." Kalsafer said to him.

"Friday 13th, told you this morning but you didn't believe me." He replied.

"I don't believe that crap."

"You should, the counsel does."

"Ugghh, the counsel doesn't exist either." Kalsafer groaned.

"Fine have it your way," he turned to face us, "Hello, I'm Nathan."

"I'm Morghan and these are my friends Sierra and Simone." Morghan greeted him.

"Pleased to meet you." he replied.

He seemed intent on forgetting our first encounter, but I was intent on getting to the bottom of it.

"So...what do you think when I say...V?" I asked.

"I think your crazy." he laughed.

"Her rockers gathering dust." Morghan added.

"Okay to easy...what about when I say vampires?" I tried again.

"Umm...uhh...I think..." he was hesitant.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "You know something!"

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"About Vampires...," Sierra answered for me, "Oh my!"

"What?" asked Kalsafer. "What did you say?"

"She said vampires." Morghan whispered.

"I think I'm missing something." I whispered back

"What do you mean? You brought this up." Sierra replied.

"Oh yeah I did! I was making guesses."

"Oh my." Morghan sighed.

"You have a lot of work to do if your going to help her don't you?" Nathan laughed.

"I don't need help." I replied, "I can do things on my own." Then I tripped over my feet.

Sierra sighed. "She's usually like this. I think she might have hit her head on a rock."

**Kalsafer's point of view**

Don't panic Kalsafer, they might not know...they might not...Oh who am I kidding? Of course they know we're vampires now! I'll have to kill them I guess.

"So your friend is…Unusual." I sighed. I wasn't ready to kill anyone.

"Yeah, Morghan's really weird." Simone whispered.

"Yeah, she's really…un-normal." I replied.

Morghan and Sierra laughed. I noticed that Nathan was very calm looking. How could he deal with the pain of blood-scent in the air?

"Nathan I don't know how you do it." I hissed at him.

"Really cause it's quite easy just roll the dice, it's a game of chance. Either that or I'm just the master of Yahtzee."

I hoped I was the only one who realized the message behind his words. He was just really lucky.

**Morghan's point of view**

Something's weird about these guys. If it was my decision I'd have left long ago but it's not mine its everyone's.

"I don't understand, why do you live out here in the middle of nowhere, your perfectly nice guys?" Sierra asked.

"Not everyone would think that…we're different." Nathan answered.

"Different how?" I asked.

"All out," he replied "…Or I guess all in we do seem normal on the outside but it's the inside that counts."

"I don't like this." Simone whispered.

"Wow! Personality change!" Kalsafer laughed.

"Simone, Shut-up." I said quietly to her.

"Same goes for you Kalsafer." Nathan hissed.

"You don't tell me what to do." Kalsafer growled.

"Shh."


End file.
